


Workout Routine

by RememberEmber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberEmber/pseuds/RememberEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s woken up, ratter rudely by Jarvis, early in the morning and hopes to find some explanations from Stave as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout Routine

It was early in the morning and Stark Tower was getting ready for a new day. Jarvis’s most important job of every day was to wake up Tony and it wasn’t an easy thing.  
‘Come now sir, do we have to do this every morning?’ said Jarvis in a loud voice to not give a chance for Tony too fall back to sleep.  
Tony, still in his bed, put the covers over his head ‘If you stop doing this every morning, then no’ he said in an angry mumble, with his face in the pillow.  
‘Then you give me no choice sir’ after saying that, the warm blanket that was so inviting to sleeping in, was taken by Jarvis. So fast that Tony didn’t even had a chance to grab it.  
Finding himself without the warmth of the blanket, Tony grumbled, but he wasn’t going to give up ‘I can sleep with it, you know’ and Tony proceeded to curl up, taking the pillow in his arms and tried to get back to sleep.  
‘Very well sir’ said Jarvis ‘then you give me no choice’ and one side of the bed lifted up throwing Tony out of it. The bed then proceeded to go into the floor leaving an empty space where it was.  
Finding himself of the cold floor, Tony stared in confusion to where the bed used to be. It didn’t last long and anger took place ‘What just happened? Jarvis, who programed that into the system?’  
‘It was Mister Fury. Master Rogers had him program it in other to wake you up in the mornings’  
Tony run his fingers though his hair, now he had no were to sleep, with the bed gone. He got up from the floor ‘Damn Fury’ he said leaving the room. He headed towards the kitchen. When he got there, it was empty. He wasn’t expecting to see Steve there anyway, at this hour he was still jogging.  
On the counter, a nice breakfast was waiting for him. Steve made it. He always got up early made breakfast for the two of them then stared his morning exercises. He asked Tony to wake up early in the morning and go with him many times, but he never understood or liked doing that. *mornings are for sleeping, not exercising * he thought, but the breakfasts he makes every morning are the best part of waking up.  
Finishing his breakfast, Tony places the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. He then went into the living room and sat on the couch to think on what to do today. After a few minutes of thinking he yawned ‘why wake me up so early? I could have slept a few more hours’.   
‘Master Rogers is back, sir’ announced Jarvis ‘do you wish me to tell him that you are awake?’  
‘No need, I’ll go see him myself’ and Tony walked out the door heading towards the training area. As he anticipated, Steve was there getting ready for the next set. Tony didn’t enter the room, he stopped at the door.  
‘I had a wonderful way of being waked up this morning’ he said leaning on the doorframe.  
‘Good morning to you too, Tony’ said Steve throwing some punched at the punching bag.  
‘Why did you have that installed?’ said Tony not moving from his position.  
‘I guess you didn’t like it?’ said Steve now stopping to look at him, rather amused.   
‘You think?’ Tony was not amused in the least. Being in bed was his favorite place to be, why take it away.  
‘You always say that you think the day is moving too fast. The reason behind it might be the fact that you go to sleep at 4 a.m. and wake up at 1 p.m. You’re spending the whole day in bed’ Steve said taking off his gloves ‘we need to get you out of this cycle, is not good for you’  
‘And in other to do that is to wake me up early and make me tired’ Tony continued the idea  
‘Something like that’ said Steve ‘you would be more productive that way’  
‘But what if I’m too tired to go out and fight?’ Tony pointed out the window ‘People might die if I’m not in top form’  
‘I’m sure we can handle a few days until you’re in top form.’ Stave said sarcastically and Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Haven’t you said you want to become a better man?’ Steve smiled at him. His smile was always Tony’s weakness. That and tears.   
Tony sigh, he give up it’s useless to argue. After all he did promise that he would change ‘yeah, yeah I understand’  
‘You should exercise more too, you know’ Steve added  
‘What? Now? But I’m tired’ wined Tony  
‘Come now a few sit ups aren’t that bad…is that some belly fat I see?’ said Steve coming closer to Tony to inspect.  
‘Fine! And no… that’s just how my cloths make me look’ said Tony going to lie down the sit ups.  
Steve fallowed too. He paced his hands on Tony’s feet to keep them down ‘If you do a 50 you’ll get a kiss from me’ Steve blushed a little after saying that, but smiled nonetheless.  
‘What? Don’t be stupid’ said Tony in an irritated tone of voice.  
Steve was expecting something else a joke, or a complaint for being too many, but not this. *Maybe he’s still angry because of this morning* thought Steve. These thought quickly went away, after the first push up Tony cupped Steve’s face and brought their lips together.  
They shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds and when Tony pushed back he said ‘I’ll kiss you whenever I want’


End file.
